Uno nunca sabe
by MaeMae
Summary: mmm lean y sabran de que se trata XD, que sorpresas!..[cap 4 up] DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA R
1. El accidente

Cap 1 El accidente....  
  
En la casa de la pareja Yuki y Shuichi, se encontraban, hablando animadamente, Hiro y el pelirosa. El escritor no se encontraba, al parecer tenía una cita con su editor, asi que para no quedarse solo, el cantante invito a su amigo, a tomar un poco de te, en eso mientras mantenian una conversacion sin importancia, Eiri llega a su apartamento, pero los presentes no notan su presencia, y este escucha...  
  
- mmm... con mi tinieblo....... -con un disfraz de diablito lucía esta vez el pelirrosa, aparecido de quien sabe donde-  
  
- cual tienieblo ¬¬'-pregunta el escritor, un poco molesto  
  
- .... uuuuu... nada nada -silvando- hablaba con Hiro, acaso no sabes que no debes escuchar las conversaciones ajenas  
  
- no me cambies la conversacion Shuichi  
  
- cuál conversación???  
  
- mejor me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer, salgo sobrando aqui-Hiro notaba cómo se estaba poniendo pesadita la escena... era mejor tener un bajo perfil si no quería salir de golpes con el rubio.  
  
- pero si no hemos terminado el té  
  
- tengo que irme, nos vemos -saliendo-  
  
El rubio empieza a molestarse, y esta vez en serio- "ahora si me vas a explicar que tinieblo es ese??   
  
- no empieces, no me hables con este tono o me voy de nuevo, cuando te pones asi no te aguanto, y no creo que sean celos  
  
Eiri no deja que Shuichi trate de escapar, se pone en la puerta prohibiendole la salida, y cuando este intenta evadirlo, es aprisionado por los brazos del rubio, y le da un beso apasionado  
  
- ahora ya te puedes ir si gustas -haciendose el desinteresado-  
  
- AHHHH.... mira que me voy... me voy yendo.... voy en la puerta...-el pequeño genki estaba muy decidido a cumplir su promesa XD  
  
- estas seguro que te quieres ir??   
  
- ...............  
  
- pero para qué me quedo? no le importo a nadie..  
  
- no se como puedes estar tan seguro de eso  
  
- lo se... no le importo absolutamente a nadie, y no te culpo ni yo mismo me importo  
  
- sabias que eres un exagerado -tomandolo por la cintura y hablandole al oido-  
  
- si... y tonto y baka y mocoso e idiota...   
  
- mi Shuichi...-esto último en un susurro que de aseguro, el pelirrosa no pudo escuchar...  
  
- se te olvida lo de zopenco y cero talento U_U  
  
- Shuichi callate...  
  
- y estúpido y gritón  
  
- debes respirar Shuichi  
  
- y quejica y ruidoso  
  
El escritor lo volteó y lo beso para callarlo, no encontraba una mejor manera de cumplir su cometido, Shuishi luchaba para librarse, pero Eiri lo abraza mas fuerte...  
  
- de verdad quieres que te suelte? -seductoramente-  
  
- no, digo si... suéltamee-seguía luchando-  
  
El joven de mirada miel estaba asombrado- porque te resistes?  
  
- ................... por qué?... -lloraba-  
  
- de acuerdo -lo suelta-  
  
- por qué... te gusta lastimarme... verdad? siempre te ha gustado... hacerlo  
  
- nunca me ha gustado lastimarte, no soy tan sadico ¬¬'  
  
- entonces... por qué...  
  
- .........  
  
- me odias??? me amas???.. por qué nunca te comprendo.. no se lo que quieres... me dices que me calle y me callo y entonces dices que algo está mal. Me dices que soy muy meloso, e intento controlarme y entonces me atraes. Luego me sueltas... pero al siguiente segundo me besas  
  
Esto va a tomar más tiempo de lo que suponía. Shuichi entraba otra vez en "complejo de inferioridad". Tenía que escucharle... como siempre, así que se sienta en el piso muy callado. Finalmente, parece que el cantante ha quedado sin oxígeno, por lo que decide argumentar-........ entonces porque insistes en regresar, he hecho lo posible porque no regreses..... te hago daño, y tu sigues regresando  
  
- dices que me odias... que me vaya de tu casa y al siguiente... me haces el amor, estoy muy confundido... eiri... que pasa?? ahora por qué callas... por qué no me dices nada???  
  
- que quieres que te diga, soy un monstruo -susurra-  
  
- defiéndete maldita sea -estaba con los nervios de punta, muy molesto, y comienza a llorar nuevamente. Si... definitivamente uno de esos días-  
  
- no se como has aguantado tanto a mi lado, si lo unico que te hago es daño, porque lloras?  
  
- porque... duele.... siempre duele...  
  
- como es que me puedes seguir amando? si te duele tanto?  
  
- ese es el problema... - Shu suspira en señal de derrota- no lo se... no lo entiendo... eres despreciable conmigo... y aun asi... aun asi...   
  
- no deberia existir  
  
El cantante observa la tristeza de su amado... otro dolor para su corazón. Cómo un autómata, sólo se sienta y lo abraza- demasiado tarde para eso...  
  
- tarde para que?  
  
- si desapareces... yo desaparecería contigo -esconde su cabeza en el hombro del escritor  
  
- no tendrias que hacerlo, sin mi serias mas feliz, no ves que lo unico que hago es hacerte daño   
  
- ya te lo dije, y te lo diré siempre Yuki... -aún sin mirarlo, el pelirrosa sonaba seguro de lo que decía- no importa dónde vayas... yo te encontrare ya se... que sólo me amas... porque quieres tener sexo conmigo...... en serio, intenté que no me importara, en serio lo intente pero ahora, extrañamente, me duele... me duele mucho.  
  
- pues eso no es cierto Shu....  
  
- no yuki... ahora... como siempre, vas a decir algo dulce, porque aunque te quejes... disfrutas mi compañía... siempre es lo mismo... y buscas alegrarme, sólo para terminar en la cama. Pero ante todo... yo te amo, y pensé... sólo pensé, que con el tiempo... también me amarías  
  
- tal vez al principio haya sido eso, pero con el tiempo todo cambió....  
  
- siii claro... y ahora me amas, ne? esta bien... ya nos habíamos demorado, ne? -shuichi empieza a quitarse la camisa  
  
- que haces?  
  
- siempre terminamos así, no? esta vez... no te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras... no te preocupes, cómo siempre... voy a imaginar que me amas. Vamos Yuki... esta vez, no me voy a quejar.  
  
- no hace falta que hagas nada -se levanta, le coloca la camisa nuevamente y se acuesta en el sofa- puedes dormir en la habitación no te molestaré más  
  
- y cómo siempre... sé que despertaré sólo, que ??????????  
  
Shuichi estaba tan ocupado diciendo la rutina de casi todos los días, que no se había dado cuenta que su amante daba la media vuelta para no verlo- que descanses  
  
- que haces?  
  
- ...............  
  
- te he preguntado algo... que haces?.... ahora te haces el digno... muy bien, Señor Uesugui, no necesita irse a dormir al sofá.. -va a la habitación de yuki. Por otro lado, Eiri nunca se lo esperaba... en primer lugar, nunca le había llamado por su apellido. Consternado, se levanta y se dirige al balcon con su cigarro en mano-" cada vez es peor " - Shuichi llora... no puede controlarse. Sabe que no es justo. Pero iba a explotar si no lo decía... -"... -bakero... siempre así... pero siempre te amo... cómo me detesto por ser tan débil -empieza a empacar-  
  
Eiri se sienta en el borde, y la brisa golpea su rostro, como una suave caricia, Shuichi, estaba muy lastimado para notarlo, asi que abrió la puerta, casi imperceptiblemente, dio un último vistazo... y salió. El escritor escucho la puerta y supo que se habia ido. Yuki terminó su cigarro y se puso de pie sobre el pequeño muro donde estaba sentado, eran nuevos en ese apart un nuevo apartamento, tenian como 2 meses de haberse mudado, y vivian en el segundo piso, una idea cruzo por su mente, que se sentiría caer, moriría? lo dudaba porque estaba en un piso bajo, asi que sin pensarlo salto al vacio. Para entonces, Shuichi iba saliendo... y quedó estático cuando observó al escritor, todo sucedió como si fuera en cámara lenta y corrió... intentó sostenerlo... impedir que cayera...  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YYUUUUUUKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Pero fue imposible, el rubio ya habia caido,el pelirrosa estaba aterrado... asustado, se sentó a su lado... con respiración agitada, ojos abiertos, lloraba tanto que sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, Yuki estaba inconsciente y esto desesperaba al cantante, lo llamaba y llamaba y no reaccionaba  
  
- Por favor... por favor -con algo de miedo, tomó una de las manos del escritor, comprobando su pulso- VIVE!!!  
  
  
  
Con rapidez impresionante, toma su celular al cabo de unos pocos segundos, sirenas rompían el silencio del lugar, encontrando el cuerpo del famoso rubio y a su lado, un joven, musitando cosas ininteligibles, estaba en estado de shock, tomando sus rodillas, con mirada perdida, alguien se acercó, sólo para escuchar "es mi culpa.... solo es mi culpa". Los montaron a ambos en la ambulancia, Eiri ya tenia conectado muchas cosas y de repente empieza a sonar piiiiiiiii................ En ese momento, Shuichi medio despierta de su semi inconciencia, saliendo del estado de shock, y tomando la mano del escritor  
  
- Te seguiré... No lo olvides.... Te seguiré... siempre...  
  
Los presentes trataron de separar al pequeño, cuando escucharon "DESPEJEN" y le aplican electro shock para traer de vuelta a Eiri, sólo que los procedimientos no estaban dando el resultado deseado... eso... y que fue negligencia... debieron aplicar antes una reanimación sin electrochoque... esto lo nota en silencio, una de las estudiantes que se encontraban dentro de la ambulancia... pero decide callar. Por otro lado, en ningún momento, el cantante soltó la mano del escritor... eso era muy peligroso... pero no pudieron separarlo, tenia una fuerza impresionante, se estaba formando un camino cerrado los electro-shock pasaban por el débil cuerpo del cantante. A la segunda vez que intentaron a aplicarselo, al decir "DESPEJEN", y los enfermeros no podian separar, aun el cuerpo del cantante.....  
  
- Pero doctor!!! lo matará!!!-una enfermera gritaba asustada  
  
- Separenlos... quien trajo al pequeño???!!!-gritaba con rabia e impotencia el médico a cargo  
  
- el fue quien nos llamo  
  
- no hay otra alternativa o lo hacemos o lo perdemos  
  
- pero mataremos al pequeño -insistía la enfermera, ya no muy segura del procedimiento.  
  
- Entonces, lo haremos a la antigua -dijo una joven que empezaba a ser internista. Aplicando un RPI. uno... dos... tres... vamos muchachote  
  
- regresa -la enfermera, fan del escritor, suplicaba. Podía escucharse una serie de promesas con tal de que se escucharan sus plegarias.  
  
- cuatro... cinco...seis  
  
- que llevamos? -preguntaba el doctor cada vez más y más impaciente  
  
||| bip....bip...bip....bip.... ||| - música para los oídos de los presentes.   
  
- fiuuuuuuuuuuuu-la futura médica mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción- y el peque?  
  
la otra enferma verificaba el pulso- no le ha querido soltar la mano  
  
- mmm... pero está bien? - Preguntaba la joven, mientras buscaba algo entre algunos medicamentos  
  
- si, solo esta en shock  
  
- me lo imaginaba ¬¬U.  
  
La joven sostenía una jeringa en su boca. La inyectó cuidadosamente en el brazo de Shuichi, el cual, después de unos 20 minutos, quedó rendido, y ni aún así lo ha soltado. Finalmente, llegaron al hospital. Una suerte que los medios no hubiesen sabido del incidente, de lo contrario sería el doble de difícil. Una camilla estaba esperando, pero era difícil maniobrar con el sostenimiento del pequeño cantante. Después de muchos esfuerzos, e intentando todo lo que sabían (si... incluso cosquillas XD) lograron que cediera, para poder meter a Eiri en el quirofano, y proceder a tomarle las placas  
  
- Disculpe, doctor -decía tímidamente la joven- No deberíamos primero sacarle radiografías a Uesugi san? Mientras una de las enfermeras trataba de localizar a los familiares de Eiri y Shuichi  
  
- claro, lo haremos aqui mismo no podemos arriesgarnos a que suceda algo  
  
- de acuerdo -la futura médico miraba aún con recelo al Doctor... sabía que sólo intentaba hacer su trabajo... pero se debatía entre denunciarlo o no... bueno... luego pensaría mejor  
  
Así comenzaron con todo lo debido, duraron aproximadamente un par de horas, y verificaron que no habia nada que temer. En esos instantes, el pelirosa estaba sumido en un profundo sueño que le fue otorgado, por el calmante que le habían inyectado.  
  
continuará..... 


	2. En el hospital

Cap 2. En el hospital...  
  
En el hospital, para ser precisos en la recepción, se encontraban dos jovenes, o eso aparentaba uno de ellos, por la expresión y por el conejo de felpa rosado que llevaba en sus brazos, este tenía el cabello corto y de color marrón, hablaba con el conejo, que resulto llamarse Kumagoro, el otro, es un pelirojo de cabellos largos y lacios, que empezaba a perder la poca pasiencia que le quedaba...  
  
- eiin... tu... corazón -le decía al muchacho de cabellos marrones, una enfermera que trataba de llamar su atención  
  
Hiro miro a la chica al escuchar la palabra corazon, que iba dirigida a Ryu chan. Sin embargo, la mirada de Ryu sólo iba dirigida única y exclusivamente a Hiro  
  
- A él no... a tíiiii... psss... que... no quieres ver a tu amigo? -seguía hablando la enfermera  
  
- pues eso es lo que he intentado de decirles desde que llegue -decía exasperado el pelirojo  
  
- ya te lo dijeron... no puedes verle... pero... por ser ustedes... creo que puedo ayudar  
  
- de verdad?? -decía esperanzado  
  
- Shhhh... no hagas ruido... vengan...por aquí -Hiro la sigue con un Sakuma detras de el  
  
- NANODA -con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- VAMOS A VER A SHUICHI, WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, NANODA  
  
- Shhh!!!! -decía la enfermera, que al parecer era dra  
  
- EEEEE???? Que sucede? -preguntaba el cantante  
  
- shhhhh!!!! Ryu kun!!!!!!!!!! nos van a botar si sigues haciendo ruido  
  
- Por qué vamos así??? -murmuraba  
  
- porque sino no nos dejan ver a Shuichi  
  
- Ahhh... comprendo  
  
Pronto, Alex, ese es el nombre de la dra los condujo a una habitación, blanca. En el fondo se veía la silueta inmóvil del cantante de bad luck  
  
Hiro al ver a su amigo así, corrió hacia donde se encontraba- que le sucedio?? - preguntaba el guitarrista  
  
-Shhhh!!!, no debí traerles aquí ¬¬U  
  
- no me diga que se va a arrepentir  
  
- son muy ruidosos... si no... mira a tu "amigo" ¬¬U  
  
Ryu no había perdido el tiempo, y estaba encima de Shuichi, saludándolo con kumagoro, pensando que el pequeño sólo se encontraba dormido  
  
- Ryuichi!!! -llamandole la atencion por lo bajo, lo sujeta y lo baja- comportate o nos sacaran de aqui  
  
- Pero... pero -comenzando a llorar - Por que Shu no quiere hablarme  
  
-al oido- Ryu chan, Shuichi se encuentra dopado, asi que no te escuchará, ahora por favor haz silencio quiero saber que pasó -le explicaba  
  
- sniff, sniff  
  
- y no llores por favor -volvia a prestarle atención a Alex-  
  
- mmm... en fin, no se muy bien lo que pasó. Su amigo, llamó por nuestra ayuda. Cuando llegamos, encontramos a un rubio, que está como se quiere, con algunas fracturas menores, nada de qué preocuparse y a este muchachito a su lado, en estado de shock -explicaba- para terminar de empeorar la situación, el monacho casi se nos va camino al hospital, por lo que tuvimos que utilizar el resucitador  
  
- ohh por dios! -exclamaba el mejor amigo del pelirosa  
  
- lamentablemente no notamos que este queridito sostenía su mano... creemos que recibió el electroshock  
  
- pero estara bien??  
  
- mmmm... pues no se, tendremos que esperar a que despierte  
  
- habló de un joven rubio, como se encuentra el ahora?  
  
- mmm... de ese no sabría decirte... voy a averiguarles... ya vengo, ahh.. si... por ningún motivo, salgan de esta habitación... y si los pillan, yo no fui, de acuerdo?   
  
- de acuerdo - dicen los dos al tiempo  
  
Alex sale presurosa, dejando a solas a los tres jóvenes...  
  
- que fue lo que paso? porque llegaron a estos extremos -trataba de hallar una expliación  
  
- yu...ki... yu...ki... tas...ke...te...-lloraba, pero tenuamente  
  
- shh!!! Shuichi -le agarro la mano-  
  
- Shu... háblame... por favor... que te pasó???!!!, Quién te hizo esto? -lloraba el cantante, abrazando a su amigo de felpa  
  
- yo... no... no quiero... demasiado... dolor...  
  
- Sakuma san que te dije??   
  
- yu... ki... no... detente... no...  
  
- lo siento amor... pero... es que me da tanta rabia?!!!  
  
- Shuichi despierta!!!! -lo sarandaeo un poco para despertarlo-  
  
- yo... no quería... -lágrimas corrian por las mejillas sonrosadas del pequeño pelirosa  
  
- no... no es justo... él... me lastimaba... duele -aun sin despertar  
  
-se acerca al oido de Shuichi- Shuichi, ya todo paso, vamos despierta, abre los ojos-  
  
Se notaba que Hiro estaba muy desanimado al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado, Ryuchi ve la confusión el miedo y el pánico en los ojos de Hiro... de ninguna manera le gusta verle así. Posa sus manos por entre la cintura del guitarrista, y lo atrae hacia él, dándole un consuelo silencioso. Hiro se deja consolar, y unas lágrimas comienzan a correr silenciosamente, el cantante pelirosa ahora duerme en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
Mientras tanto, Alex intenta ingresar sin ser pillada a la habitación de Yuki Eiri. Pero cuando va a coger la planilla para ver su estado de salud...  
  
- mm señorita se le ofrece algo?  
  
- EEEE... jejeje... EEE... ahhh... doctora... pero qué gustazo -sonrisa inocente  
  
- a que te asuste ~_^ -susurrando- que haces aqui? -preguntaba intrigada su colega  
  
- EEEeee... este... terrible lo que le pasó a este muchachote, ne? -decía mientras apartaba uno de los cabellos rebeldes de su rostro perfecto  
  
- y porque tanto interes??  
  
- MMM... nada en especial, laralara -silbaba por lo bajo  
  
- Sólo que como futura doctora, me intereso en mis pacientes... bueno... cuasi pacientes, vamos doctora... dígame ... que tiene? -preguntaba Alex- que le pasó? no sea malita, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII???  
  
- eso de dra suena bien, jojojo pero no lo soy todavia estamos en las mismas   
  
- Siii... claro... lo dice la preferida del profe,.. ya anda... cuenta cuenta, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII????   
  
- de acuerdo, pero no hagas tanto escándalo, lo vas a despertar -suspiraba Mariale  
  
- Conmigo está furioso el profe porque le hice notar que cometió un error, un errorzaso que casi le quita la vida a ese niño.... Y me sacó del caso... que tal?  
  
- me entere -decía la recien llegada-  
  
- Dónde me vea me mata -decia Alex en tono burlón  
  
- bueno, te cuento, el joven aqui, llamado Uesugi Eiri, no tiene ninguna herida grave, pero se fracturó el brazo izquierdo y su pie derecho, suponemos producto de una caida. Por lo demás, unos cuantos morados, nada de que preocuparnos.  
  
- caida???? El papacito se calló? de dónde?, cuando llegamos, estaba sobre el pasto, entonces... se calló desde el segundo piso???!!! imposible!!! -decía sorprendida-  
  
- puede ser, pero se nota que es resistente, pues no tuvo heridas graves  
  
- y cuándo despertará?  
  
- pues eso ya depende de el, la anestecia ya debió de haber pasado  
  
- pobre muchacho... qué clase de relación llevaran... de seguro hermanos... nahhh... no se parecen en nada... -decía observando detalladamente al escritor  
  
- Shuichi........ -murmuraba el paciente-  
  
- primos?, amigos?... EEhh?!!! ese... ese es el nombre -decía después de escucharlo Alex- El muchachito pelirrosa... ese nombre me lo dijo el corazón   
  
- ai......shi..teru..... Shuichi...  
  
- el corazon??? -Mariale la miraba extrañada- O.o!!!! que dijoooo??????? -volteando a ver al paciente rubio-  
  
- EEHH??, jejejeje... Alguien que conocí... pero que tiene una esposa celosa -no prestandole atención a su amiga- no me dejó ni colocarle un ojo encima  
  
- asi que tiene esposa, y como sabes que era su esposa?  
  
- .......... no me....dejes....... -Yuki tiene una pesadilla-  
  
- Mmmm... vaya... si que sufre... luego te cuento... no será mejor, que lo atendamos?... se ve muy pálido... es más... creo que deberíamos llevarlo al cuarto del niño, que me dices -preguntaba con mirada picara-  
  
- mmmmm no se!! pero si empeora??.. o crees que se mejore si esta ese chiquillo que me dices junto a el?  
  
- eee... no... no... no... creo que sea mejor... créeme   
  
- porque siento que ocultas algo?, porque no seria mejor???... por algo me diste la idea  
  
- jejeje... yooo??? ocultándote algo???? en la vida -melodrámaticamente- cómo puedes pensar eso -empieza a llorar-  
  
- no me vengas con lágrimas de cocodrilo  
  
- sniff... snifff... ahora, lágrimas de cocodrilo??? -cascadas caían de sus ojos-  
  
- shhhh!!!!! lo vas a despertar  
  
Mientras, con sumo cuidado, Alex iba acercándose más y más a la cama del escritor, y empieza a desconectarlo de los aparatos que indican sus signos vitales...  
  
- oye que haces???????   
  
- Bueno... me vas a ayudar si o si -decía molestandose Alex  
  
- de acuerdo pero no me pongas esa cara ¬¬'  
  
- Jejeje... por eso te quiero tanto -adulando- bueno bueno... basta de boberías, tu jala de allí, y yo le sostengo el suero  
  
- mmmm pero tengo que hacer el reporte del cambio -decia Mariale, es consciente de la situación-  
  
- ahhh... burocracia... siempre burocracia, bueno... pero para eso eres buena  
  
- que insinuas ¬¬'  
  
- jejeje -saca la lengua-  
  
- mmmm, espera aqui voy y regreso  
  
- oka... nos encontramos en la habitación del pelirrosa, sólo espero que el miserable de Gutierrez no me encuentre en el camino -murmuraba-  
  
Luego de atravezar algunos pasillo y enfermeras pesadas, Alex llega a su destino, sobresaltando a Ryuchi que casi hace que se caiga Hiro, ya que el guitarrista se encontraba dormitando en sus piernas, juntos en un sofá cerca de la cama.  
  
- gomen... jejeje... es que me pareció que ambos debieran estar en la misma habitación   
  
-se desperto- que sucede?? desperto Shuichi?? -preguntaba asustado el guitarrista-  
  
- hola hola hola hola -saludaba Alex-  
  
Hiroshi ve a Yuki que se encuentra con varias vendas, y algunos morados..  
  
- muy bien "romeos"... me voy a meter en un problemonononon...pero todo en pro del yaoi   
  
- O.o -la ve con cara de WHAT- que dice? -decia el pelirojo-  
  
- nada nadita nada nadita nada nadita   
  
- yo que soy loca, no mas -afirmaba la dra- jejeje... Pero, si quieren saber la situacion del papacito... tendremos que hacer cambio de información -con un brillo extraño en su mirada-  
  
- cambio de informacion?? -confundido-  
  
- shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... jejeje...  
  
- pues verán... cierto o falso... son amantes, verdad? -dijo mientras miraba con algo de tristeza a los dos jóvenes en camillas-  
  
- quienes??  
  
- a ver... pues, de ustedes... mmm... mi ojo felino me dice que empiezan -Hiro se sonroja- pregunto por los bellos durmientes -señalando a los pacientes-  
  
- oeeeeeeeee? -se escucho la voz de Ryuchi-  
  
-Mariale entra a la habitación- que sucede?? ya les explicaste?  
  
- ejejejeje... hacíamos cambio de información... tu sabes... corroborando   
  
- Alex , tu no cambias -suspirando-  
  
- como se encuentran ambos?? -preguntaba el mas joven de los dos-  
  
- que lo diga cerebrito... mientras yo conecto las máquinas  
  
Alex estaba demasiado ocupada conectando los cables necesarios, Ryu ocupadísimo pasando sus manos en el sedoso, largo y rojo cabello de Hiro  
  
- y porque lo han trasladado aqui??  
  
- lo siento... mi culpa, pero me pareció que era mejor así, ne?  
  
- mm tranquila Alex a mi tambien me parecio buena idea, mucho gusto soy la Dra Mariale  
  
- mm mucho gusto  
  
- Ahhh... siii... y yo soy Marialex... pero para evitar problemillas, sólo díganmen Alex -picándoles el ojo-  
  
- jajaja ups, disculpen, y ustedes son??  
  
- Nakano Hiroshi  
  
- y tu, te puedo tutear vdd?? -mirando a Ryu kun-  
  
- Nanoda ... Me llamo Ryuchi... jejeje... nanoda... pero por supuesto, seamos amigos, TU quieres a mi kumagoro???  
  
- y quien es Kumagoro???  
  
- mm el siempre es asi -suspira-  
  
- .......mmmmm..... -se escucha al escritor-  
  
- oh... mira... está despertando  
  
- Shh!!!! no seas escandalosa Alex, mmm pero no me has dicho quien es kumagoro  
  
- ........................ -escucha voces conocidas y a la vez desconocidas-  
  
- NANODA? -empieza a llorar-  
  
- no llores, que nos terminaran echando de aqui, y tu quieres ver cuando Shuichi se despierte vdd?  
  
- ohh pero yo no queria hacerte llorar   
  
- kumagoro está frente a ti -colocándole al conejo de felpa en sus ojos  
  
Pero Yuki aún no abre los ojos, prefiere seguir haciendose el dormido...  
  
- ohhhh que lindo es Kumagoro -le toma la pata al muñeco de felpa- mucho gusto -decía la dra de cabellos castaños-  
  
- no se... a lo mejor, debieramos darle otro electroshok a ver si despierta -guiñandole el ojo-  
  
- Nadoda... soy kumagoro... eres amiga de kumagoro?   
  
- si soy amiga de Kumagoro, que kawaii! -estaba sumergida en la conversacion con Kumagoro, que no escucho a Alex-  
  
- jejeje... pero se que tu si me escuchaste, verdad Eiri san? - viendo el visible cambio de semblante del escritor. - creo que Uesugi a despertado  
  
- mmm.... donde estoy -abre poco a poco los ojos, revelando el color dorado de estos-  
  
- mmm ohh ahora vuelvo Kuma chan, debo revisar a Uesugi san -Mariale se acerca y empieza a hablar con el- como se siente  
  
- no se...... creo que me duele todo  
  
- mmm es natural, Alex puede chequearlo, mientras busco unos calmantes  
  
- pero claro.. desde esa altura hasta yo ¬¬U  
  
- esa altura?? -mira a Alex, un extrañado Hiro-  
  
- laralara... que el propio Uesugi nos cuente lo que pasó  
  
- ........... mmm hace cuanto estoy aqui??  
  
- desde... desde... mmm... desde cuando está aquí -sacaba la lengua-  
  
- ¬¬' -mirada de pocos amigos-   
  
- mmm creo que su personalidad es como la de Ryu kun y la de Shuichi  
  
- oeeeeeeeeee - Alexandra miraba confundida  
  
- Que yo ahhh??? -preguntaba Ryuchi  
  
- ....... -al escuchar el nombre de Shuichi trata de sentarse, pero por el dolor se marea- Shuichi  
  
- mmm tomelo con calma Uesugi san, tomese esto le calmara el dolor  
  
- gracias -se toma el calmante-  
  
- ahora, Alex porque no revisas al otro paciente, me parece extraño que no halla despertado  
  
- oka doka, a ver muchachito... vamos a ver por qué dices que te pareces a mi... si es así... no te vas a vencer tan fácilmente... jejeje.... mmmmm... mmmmm... mmmm... ya veo.... -poniendo cara seria  
  
- que sucede??? -pregunta un preocupado pelirojo-  
  
- se quedó dormido -decía Alex, sacando la lengua-  
  
- que?? -con una gota de sudor en su frente-  
  
- lo que te dije corazón... dormido  
  
- Nakano quien es el otro paciente -a estas, el rubio, no habia visto a Shu-  
  
- debió ser muy difícil para él... sólo está dormido  
  
- mmm pues es comprensible, hasta yo me quedaria dormida, estoy tan cansada, lo bueno es que ya terminó mi turno, asi que nos vemos mañana Uesugi san, Nakano san, Ryuchi san y Kumagoro chan  
  
- mm.. .. -pensaba el guitarrista-  
  
- nooooo .... me vas a dejar aquíiiii, pero sola no me vas a dejar -comenzaba a llorar-  
  
- mmm, sabes creo que debes irte tambien, ellos deben querer estar SOLOS para hablar  
  
- ahh... AHHHH:.. si entendí -decía Alex-  
  
- bueno... jóvenes -se despedia Mariale  
  
- muchas gracias por todo -decia el guitarrista mientras el rubio solo dio una pequeña reverencia como pudo... después de todo, el dolor aunque había disminuído aún persistía-  
  
- Ja ne.... no se diviertan de a mucho... o por lo menos me llaman -picaramente-  
  
- Alex -se la lleva arrastrandola por el brazo la otra dra-  
  
- no... pero ... espera... ni una bromitaa??? chaituuuu   
  
- hasta luego ...... Shuichi no baka -_-' como se le ocurre quedarse dormido  
  
- eh?? -Eiri voltea a ver a Hiro cuando escucho este comentario y vio a Shuichi- que hace el aqui? -susurrando-  
  
- esperaba que tu pudieras decirmelo  
  
- ...... en realidad no recuerdo que fue lo que paso, lo unico que se es que el se fue  
  
- ... duele... duele tanto... -gemidos casi audibles... Shu vuelve a llorar  
  
Sakuma sigue "perdido" en sus pensamientos....  
  
- Shuichi que te duele??? -acercandose Hiro, lo toma por los brazos y lo mueve-  
  
- .....   
  
- si no... lo... dejo... va a matarme...  
  
- Shuichi despierta!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- no... no... duele... no... quiero... duele... mucho..-Shuichi llora-  
  
- que fue lo que le hiciste -mirando con desprecio al escritor-  
  
- .........  
  
- te... amo...-decía el pelirosa-  
  
- AHhhhhh... YA!!! -grito Ryu chan rompiendo el ambiente pesado que había en la habitación-  
  
- Ella tambien tiene a kumagoro???!!!  
  
- nani??? -mirando a Ryu kun al igual que Yuki lo veia-  
  
- Shuichi termina de despertar -lo dijo casi suplicando Eiri-  
  
- Pero tu dijiste que yo era igual que ella -lloraba agarrando a Hiro por un brazo-  
  
- eso... eso es porque eres muy alegre... creo -sonríe devilmente, Shuichi que despertaba, mirando a su ídolo  
  
- Shuichi!!!!!!!!! -hablaron al mismo tiempo Hiro y Ryuchi-  
  
- siento... preocuparlos... jejeje... pero... que bien dormí -Shu empieza a desperezarse como si nada-  
  
- Shuichi ^----^. Estaba tan preocupado por tiiiii -Salta a la cama de Shu mientras lo abraza "léase extrangula"-  
  
- Shuichi no baka tu durmiendo y yo muriéndome de los nervios -gota de sudor, reprochaba su mejor amigo-  
  
- momento momento... Yuki... dónde está yuki???  
  
- cálmate el esta bien  
  
- ............  
  
De repente, Shuichi empieza a llorar desesperadamente, al recordar lo ocurrido  
  
- ahora dime que es lo que te duele?? -Sakuma no sabe que hacer y mira a Hiro que abrazaba proctetoramente a su amigo-  
  
- fue mi culpa... fue mi culpa... soy un tonto... un envidioso... duele... duele tanto...T_T...  
  
- ........ - Yuki no dice nada pero unas lagrimas silenciosas corren por su cara, trata de voltearse pero el dolor no se lo permite-  
  
- que fue tu culpa?? que es lo que te duele, pequeño Shu??  
  
- soy un miserable... que no entiendes?!! -toma con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de su amigo- soy un canalla... dije que lo iba a acompañar siempre... y quise irme de su lado!!!  
  
-Shuichi calmate  
  
- NO ME ENTIENDES!!!  
  
- shhh!!!!!!!!!! tranquilo!!!!!!!!!!! -lo abraza mas fuerte-  
  
- .... -el escritor queria que la tierra se lo tragara-  
  
- soy un miserable... no merezco vivir... no... no puedo soportalo mas  
  
Mientras, afuera, Alex estaba pegada a la pared con un vaso entre ella y la pared... y Mariale a un lado de ella......  
  
- él... no merece a alguien como yo...  
  
- que espera ese chico rubio que no habla -decía Mariale-  
  
- sniff... snifff....-Alex comenzaba a llorar- esperate... que no puedo escuchar... si sigues hablando  
  
- Shuichi.....  
  
- y yo... y yo... ME ODIO TANTO!!! -ahora cascadas eran las que salían de los ojos violeta del cantante-  
  
-Eiri hace un esfuerzo sobre humano y se levanta de la cama-  
  
- Shuichi que te calmes!!! tu no tienes la culpa de nada!!!!!!  
  
- Por favor... mira... ten... mi anillo de la buena suerte... o quieres a kumagoro... Vamos a pintar... siii? no te pongas así -ahora este le iba a acompañar en su llanto-  
  
- ahora son dos -suspira-  
  
- decidí dejarlo... porque me di cuenta de cosas... cosas... que no quería entender... y que ahora entiendo muy bien.  
  
- pues estas a tiempo de irte y no volver -recostado de la pared tomándose el estómago, no tenia nada grave pero dolia, y con el brazo derecho enyesado-  
  
Al otro lado de la puerta  
  
- por fin le dijo algo, pero como le va a decir eso -estaba molesta escuchando con su vaso-  
  
- shhhhhhhhhh que se pone interesante.... -decia Alex-  
  
- perdon -susurrando-  
  
-Yu..ki -salta inmediatamente y se va hacia él abrazándolo -estás bien... realmente estás bien  
  
- ouch............. no lo hagas, te haces daño, no deberias estar aqui -triste-  
  
- jejeje... ni yo se cómo llegué aquí   
  
- yo si... en ambulancia -murmuraba al otro lado una de las doctoras-  
  
- shhh!!!!!  
  
- jejejejeje  
  
  
  
- mmmm ...... -trata de soltarse del agarre de Shuichi y se cae porque se marea y porque su tobillo fracturado duele demasiado-  
  
- Yuki... espera... no... no debes moverte   
  
- oh...oh... el rubio moviéndose... nada bueno  
  
- eres un inconsciente apenas llevas 3 horas de haber salido del quirofano, asi que no hagas estupideces -lo ayuda a levantarse y lo lleva a la cama, le reclamaba el pelirojo-  
  
- eso era lo que iba a decir yo -decia Mariale-  
  
- ..........  
  
- Qué hacemos???? esperamos??? o entramos  
  
- esperemos, ademas recuerda, nosotras no deberiamos estar aqui  
  
- está bien... está bien... U_U  
  
- yuki... espera... adónde vasl?  
  
- el no puede ir a ningun lado, se quedara en la cama, y es mejor que cuides que no se levante despues hablaran, ahora nos tenemos que ir, la hora de visita se ha terminado  
  
- pero si nosotros nunca vinimos de visita Hiro... recuerda que nos entró la doctora que es igual a mi -sonreia-  
  
- Ryu Kun debemos irnos -haciendo enfasis en "debemos"-  
  
- MMM??? pero pensé que debíamos quedarnos... no dijiste que querías visitarlo? nanoda?  
  
-..... -Eiri, se da cuenta que algo raro sucede entre esos dos, pero no es su problema-  
  
- pero ya los visitamos, llavamos casi que todo el dia -tratándolo como un niño-  
  
- Pero yo quiero quedarme mas tiempo con Shu chan T_T  
  
- yo creo que son parejas esos dos -susurraba hacia Alex-  
  
-observándolos -esta bien Sakuma san... gracias por todo. Pero viste? estoy bien. Ahora... -se acerca a Ryu y le dice algo al oído que no pudimos escuchar. Sólo sabemos que Sakuma reacciona poniéndose rojo como un tomate y saliento presuroso de la habitación de la mano de Hiro.  
  
- Bueno muchachos, debemos irnos... gusto haberlos vistos y corroborar que están tan bien... chaitus chaitus  
  
- oh...oh... vienen viene -decía Alex- quítate quítate....  
  
- me quito, me quito -pero se enredan y se caen-  
  
- que, y ahora?? -mira extrañado a Shuichi- adios -y sigue a Ryuchi que se quedo viendo a las dos doctoras en el piso, cuando abrio la puerta-  
  
- no lo encuentro..... -mirando al piso- como vas a dejar que se te cayera el lente de contacto  
  
- ahhh... siii... yo tan tonta... U_U, sobre todo porque llevo mis lentes encima... ¬¬U -decia Alex sinicamente-  
  
- Que se traen esos dos -al ver que habian salido y cerrado la puerta-   
  
- jejeje por eso digo que se me cayeron a mi n_n' -Mariale no levantaba la mirada del suelo-  
  
- ejejjejeje...  
  
- creo saber algo... jejeje... -reía el cantante- oye... y tu... de regreso a la cama, no puedes caminar así como así, después del accidente  
  
- y donde crees que estoy....... -ya se le habia olvidado el asunto de que el se habia ido-  
  
- jejjeje... pero mira que cosas... la próxima vez, no hagas piruetas tan peligrosas ¬¬U  
  
- ..... quien estaba haciendo piruetas peligrosas? ¬¬  
  
- lo encontre, pero esta destrozado -casualidades que si encontro un lente, es que tiene una suerte-  
  
- ohh debera mandar a hacer otro -mirando con desconfianza la escena, decia Hiro-  
  
- de qué color es que era??? ahh... y ustedes... no se iban???  
  
- Hiro...-mirada asesina- o nos vamos o te alzo -decia un Ryuchi, pero no era aquel niño de tres años, sino la personalidad de un hombre maduro-  
  
- nos vamos Ryuchi -decia extrañado-  
  
- adios -viendo como se alejaban- uffff eso estuvo cerca -suspiraba la dra Mariale-  
  
- oye... y te costaron mucho? porque no lo encuentro... a lo mejor estoy encima de él... déjame seguir buscando mmmmmmmmmmmm...  
  
- que buscas????  
  
- pues el lente que se te cayo  
  
- Alex, que inocente eres, todo fue una farsa, para que esos dos no nos decubrieran, pero creo que no resulto mucho  
  
- y yo toda preocupada U_U  
  
- gomen Alex chan  
  
-.............  
  
- me alegra que estés bien -decia Shu chan  
  
- ...... yo no diria lo mismo  
  
- eee??? yo siempre estoy bien  
  
- no lo decia con respecto a ti -_-'  
  
- eeee?  
  
- nada...... -decidio no decir nada-  
  
- como siempre... -Shuichi vaja la mirada  
  
- como siempre que?? -pone su mano en la barbilla y la levanta,mirandolo a los ojos-  
  
- .... nada... sólo... olvídalo... necesito que te recuperes y así regresar a casa   
  
- dimelo, no lo puedo olvidar, como que regresar?? -extrañado preguntaba el escritor-  
  
- ???? no comprendo...  
  
- no dijiste que te irias -ahora el que bajo la mirada fue el-  
  
- .... eso fue antes... esto es ahora...  
  
- ahora??? no entiendo lo que dices, no te quiero hacer mas daño  
  
- No entiendes?!!! SOY YO... SIEMPRE SOY YO... tu... tu no tienes el problema de nada...  
  
- Shuichi ....... tu no eres el culpable, convencete de eso  
  
- Nooooo... -dice mientras golpea con furia la cama - Se quien eres... por eso me enamoré... y decidí aceptarlo... soy yo el egoísta.. el que intenta cambiarte... el problema soy yo  
  
- Shuichi -agarra las manos de Shu- mirame, tu no eres el problema!!! creeme!!!  
  
- no... no.. no. Eres muy dulce... pero... estuve pensándolo... has sufrido demasiado... y todo por mi culpaT_T.. intento por fin hacer algo bueno en mi vida... y aunque doliera, intenté dejarte... Y MIRA LO QUE PASÓ -llorando-  
  
- yo??? dulce???? o.O -no entendia nada- creo que estas equivocado Shu chan, aqui el dulce eres tu -le dice sonriendo dulcemente-   
  
- ....................................  
  
- no puedo creer que Shindo Shuichi que habla hasta por los codos se quede sin palabras -ironicamente-  
  
- siempre hay todo para una primera vez... tu has dicho mas de 5 palabras seguidas sin decirme baka y además, acabas de llamarme por mi nombre  
  
- mmmm tienes razon siempre hay una primera vez para todo jajajaja  
  
- y ahora sonríes, dije algo gracioso?  
  
- nada -se rescuesta y cierra los ojos por un momento, a todas estas no ha soltado sus manos-  
  
- si... y ahora te vas a dormir y dejarme con la inquietud? malvado -se agacha hasta alcanzar sus manos y besarlas  
  
- no voy a dormir es solo que la cabeza me va a estallar -abre los ojos-   
  
- ahh... lo siento... estoy empezando a ser muy ruidoso... verdad...  
  
- para nada -lo atrajo hacia el y lo beso-   
  
Shuichi abrió los ojos en asombro... por qué el rubio era tan bueno con él? siempre era así... él siempre fallaba, pero allí siempre estaba su rubio para animarlo...  
  
- ahora si descansare, estaras cuando despierte??  
  
-Shuichi se coloca encima de la camilla, y se recuesta a su lado- esto responde tu pregunta  
  
- si -y con su brazo bueno lo abraza y se queda dormido-  
  
Continuara....  
  
Realizado por Hikaru Itsuko y Suzako koi  
  
Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad que estamos muy agradecidas, no pensabamos que este fic llamara la atención, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, y esperamos sus comentarios  
  
Las autoras ^__^ 


	3. Como?

Cap. 3 Como???......  
  
Luego de salir del hospital, despues de la escenita que presenciaron, con esas dras. medio locas, quien no pensaria así, pues actuaban tan mal, que se dieron cuenta, que los espiaban detras de la puerta, pero Ryuchi que es el mas niño en cuanto a personalidad se refiere, estaba en su forma adulta, y estuvo a punto de sacar a Hiro en brazos, pues andaba algo apurado..  
  
- mmm Ryu chan a donde me llevas, cual es el apuro? -preguntaba mientras iban en el auto con un poco de velocidad-  
  
-Sakuma toma rápidamente la barbilla del pelirrojo, y sin perder la vista sobre el camino, lo besé pasionalmente- Paciencia... paciencia, pronto lo sabrás  
  
- o.o  
  
  
  
Ryuchi conducía por la autopista, dirigiéndose a algo que parecía... una cabaña? un lugar abandonado... sólo  
  
- Sigo insistiendo a donde vamos??  
  
- .................... voy a secuestrarte   
  
- secu...secuestrarme?  
  
- SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
- ohh y por cuanto tiempo?? -acercandose y diciendole sensualmente al oido-  
  
- Todo el necesario -dejándose arruyar por la voz de su amado  
  
- de acuerdo -le da una pequeña lamida en la oreja y vuelve a sentarse en su puesto, mirando por la ventana-  
  
Sakuma pasa un brazo por el hombro del guitarrista, atrayéndolo hacia su regazo, le encanta sentir el calor que emana  
  
- mmm estas manejando -decía el pelirrojo mientras volvía a colocar la mano al volante-  
  
- No importa, puedo hacerlo con una sola mano  
  
- no!, quiero llegar a salvo asi que coloca las dos manos en el volante  
  
- No confias en mi   
  
- si confio, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -lloraba desconsoladamente- si no... voy a conducir con los ojos cerrados que prefieres ^.~ -decía guiñandole el ojo-  
  
- de acuerdo, pero no corras -se recuesta a el- siempre tienes que salirte con la tuya -refunfuñaba-  
  
- jejeje... por eso me amas -mientras daba un ligero beso en su cabellera-  
  
Finalmente llegaron a su destino.....  
  
- nonononon... No te bajes, déjame si???  
  
- que quieres que te deje? o.ô  
  
- Ya verás...  
  
Ryuchi se levanta de un salto abre la otra puerta del conductor y toma a Hiro y lo alza, casi que pierden el equilibrio   
  
- No tienes que alzarme, no soy una chica -_-'  
  
- Eres muy malo conmigo, Hiro kun. Nunca te he visto como tal, Déjame... siII?? =D  
  
- Has lo que te de la gana ¬¬'  
  
- Pero tienes que decirlo bien T_T si no... -empezando a llorar, derramando unos lagrimones-  
  
- No me vas a convencer con lagrimas de cocodrilo, si sigues llorando no te dare lo que deseas -picaramente-  
  
- Oy... ohh??? T_T ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a pedirte...  
  
Por un momento, Sakuma puso en tierra a Hiro y tomándole las manos lo miró profundamente...  
  
- Hiro... dime... tu me amas?  
  
- A que se debe este cambio tan repentino?? -mirando a Ryu kun-  
  
- Dime... por favor, me amas porque soy Sakuma Ryuchi? o porque soy sorprendentemente parecido a tu amigo  
  
- Crei que ya sabrias la respuesta  
  
- La se... necesito escuchar la respuesta de ti -seguia mortalmente serio-  
  
- Te amo porque eres Sakuma Ryuchi -sonrió suavemente, lo atrajo hacia el y lo abrazó fuertemente, su corazón palpita-  
  
- Ne... Hiro... quieres compartir conmigo, la emoción de vivir?  
  
- Compartiria lo que quieras, bueno lo que este a mi alcance  
  
- Te amo tanto... lo sabes verdad?  
  
- mmm no lo sabia -ironicamente- =P  
  
- En serio? ¬.¬  
  
Hiro lo atrae hacia el y lo besa, es entonces cuando Sakuma ya no tiene dudas y vuelve a alzar al pelirrojo para introducirlo en la cabaña dentro hay una persona  
  
-el guitarrista miraba extrañado- o.ô  
  
- Estamos listos, ahora si -Busca aprovación en el rostro de Hiro, pero sólo ve confusión- Confías en mi?  
  
-Hiro asiente-  
  
- Estamos listos  
  
- Sigan por favor, desea que se filme? -pregunto un extraño-  
  
-Hiro seguia confundido-  
  
- Por supuesto... deseo tenerlo para la posteridad  
  
- Muy bien... eso pensé  
  
La cabaña estaba a oscuras, pero la tenue figura del hombre se movió hasta una cámara. Habían miles de velas aromatizantes lo único que dejaba verse, el pelirojo miró al piso, un camino de pétalos de sakura lo llevaban hasta dónde estaba aquel hombre..  
  
- Ryu chan que es esto? -susurrando-  
  
Sakuma tomó de gancho a Nakano y empezó a caminar sin responder nada, sólo en su rostro una gran sonrisa, como nunca antes la había visto, mientras su acompañante se dejaba llevar. Esa era una sonrisa que de ahora en adelante, sólo la dedicaría a la persona que mas ama en este mundo. Finalmente se acercan al hombre...  
  
- Estamos aquí, para reunir en matrimonio a Ryuchi Sakuma y Hiroshi Nakano, en sagrado matrimonio  
  
Hiro no lograba articular palabra y hacia la imitacion de pez fuera del agua muy bien, La ceremonia siguió normalmente... hasta que llegaron a la escena..  
  
- Sakuma san, acepta a este hombre para el bien y para mal, en la salud y enfermedad, en la prosperidad y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte lo separe?  
  
- Acepto  
  
- Y tu, Nakano san, acepta a este hombre en sagrado matrimonio, para bien y para mal, en la salud y enfermedad, en la prosperidad y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte lo separe?  
  
-mira a Ryu kun y luego al señor, da un suspiro- acepto ^-^  
  
- Por el poder que me da la iglesia los declaro mmm... -"ayy... muchachos de hoy en día u_U" pensaba- supongo marido y marido... Se pueden besar  
  
El cantante ya había colocado los anillos en cada una de sus manos y ahora besaba apasionadamente a su esposo  
  
- Te amo... te amo... te amo -su ahora esposo, le correspondia, y sonreia mucho-  
  
- yo tambien te amo!!!!  
  
De un momento a otro Hiro observa un dejo de tristeza en el rostro del cantante..  
  
- Que sucede amor??   
  
- Lo siento... hubiera querido ue la fiesta fuese en grande, te lo mereces, en verdad, hasta... quise invitar a tu familia y fui hasta dónde vivian... pero al parecer... no les gustó la idea  
  
- Que hiciste que O.O!!! -decía muy impresionado-  
  
Hiro había notado, que hacía una semana, Ryu había llegado con un ojo morado, y muy lastimado pero el cantante había argumentado un accidente. Sin embargo, su hermano les deseó lo mejor... y junto con Shuichi lograron organizarlo todo.  
  
- Se que no es tan grande ni hermoso, cómo hubiese querido que fuera -decia acongojado-  
  
- Y cuando paso todo esto que yo ni cuenta me di!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Pero... pero... temía... temía que si dejaba esperar mas tiempo, te perdería -seguía hablando sin esuchar a Hiro-  
  
- Como es que mis padres se enteraron, como es que yo no sabia nada!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- Y no quiero... no quiero, no quería   
  
- No me importan las fiestas, me importas tu -decia tomando la cara del cantante en sus manos y viendolo a los ojos-  
  
Hiro se acerca a su esposo ahora y lo besa apasionadamente, Sakuma no espera más, alza nuevamente al pelirrojo, y lo lleva a la alcoba "matrimonial". Una gran cama, un camino de sakuras aun esparcidas en el lecho, luz apagada, una tenue música de fondo alumbrada con las mismas velas aromatizadas..  
  
- Te esmeraste en hacer todo eh?  
  
- Todo lo mejor, para la persona más maravillosa del mundo -sus ojos lucían enamorados-  
  
El guitarrista, luego de observar a su amado, se sienta sobre el, quedando sus caderas al mismo nivel, y empieza a besarlo en la oreja y llega al cuello  
  
- Hiroooo... no juegues con fuegooo -decía mientras intentaba responder alas caricias del pelirrojo-  
  
- Acaso no quieres jugar?? -decia mientras lo besaba y con una de sus manos acariciaba uno de los pesones, por debajo de su camisa-   
  
- Pero... hoy seré el hombre... shiii'?? ^.~  
  
- Que??? -deteniendose-  
  
- Lo que te dije, hoy déjame intentarlo a mi, tu siempre lo haces T_T, quiero tomarte, hacerte mío puedo???  
  
- La primera ves, y la segunda y la tercera, siempre has sido el hombre, asi que no me veas así ¬¬  
  
- Y espero seguir siéndolo -Lo besa profundamente- jejejeje, espero que no recuerde que le hice prometer que a la cuarta era él  
  
- Pues ya me lo recordaste, pensaste en voz alta =P  
  
- UYYY T_T pleaseee siiii ~.^ la quinta, lo juro, a la quinta, la quinta y ya es en serio  
  
- .......... porque no hacemos algo, hoy somos los dos el hombre -mordiendo dulcemente su labio-  
  
- siiiiiiiiiiii *-* oh... enséñame entonces... cómo se hace eso.. mi amor?  
  
- Primero yo y luego tu?? ~.^  
  
- Como gustes   
  
Hiro comienza nuevamente a besarle el cuello, y masajea con sensualidad sus tetillas, mientras que con sus caderas incita placer al cantante   
  
- Ahh... no... ah... sabía... que pudieras... ahh... hacer eso...  
  
- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi -decia dejando un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta posecionarse de una de sus tetillas-  
  
Sakuma estaba extasiado, pero tomando nota quien sabe si algo de lo aprendido podía servirle para despues ^.~. El guitarrista, como si fuera un experto en la materia, termino de desvestir a su amado para seguir con el juego de caricias. Sakuma trata de ayudar en lo que pueda quitándo de igual forma las ropas del pelirrojo. Este mordia y succionaba cada tetilla como si en eso se le fuera la vida, mientras sus manos llegaban a la parte mas baja y comenzaba con un pequeño masaje  
  
- Ahh... ahhhh -suspiraba a su oído, mientras sobaba su cabello, cerraba los ojos para sentir cada toque-  
  
- Te gusta?? -pregunto mientras bajaba y jugaba con su ombligo-  
  
- Ahh... que ... malo.. ahh... yo... no juego tanto... contigo... ohh... sii???  
  
- Claro que no, pero sumando todas las veces, esto se queda pequeño -termina de bajar y sopla el miembro ya erecto de su koi-  
  
- Ahhh, que haces???!!!  
  
- Yo?? -mirando angelicalmente a Ryu chan-  
  
- No me hagas... ahh... estooo  
  
- Que no te haga que, esto?? -y lo vuelve hacer, pero esta vez le da una pequeña lamida, la cual hace que un corrientazo recorra su cuerpo, mientras su amante, nota esto y se excita mas-  
  
- Ahhh.. ahhh... Hiro chan es muy malooo.... ahh -sonrojado por la exitación que tenia- no... nooo... así no juegoooooo -suspiraba-  
  
El pelirrojo decide terminar con su tortura y termina metiendo el gran miembro del cantante en su boca y comienza a sacarlo y meterlo, lamiendo cada parte de el, como si se tratara de una chupeta  
  
- AHHh.. AHHHHH, por... esoo... ahhh tanta... insistencia... con... ahhh... las chupetas....??? -a medida que el guitarrista hacia esto llevo sus dedos a la boca de su amante y los introdujo en ella-  
  
- Ahhh... ahhh no.... ahhh, dónde aprendiste... esooooo... ahhh... yo... no ... fuiii  
  
- aayyyy... DUELLEEEE.. yaaa basttaaaaaaaaaaa... aahhhh  
  
- Pero si aun no hago nada -interrumpiedo lo que hacia- eres un miedoso -decia esto sensualmente, lleva sus dedos ya humedecidos y empieza la invasion con su primer dedo   
  
- ahhh..... aAHHHH........ NOOO BASSTAAA.. AHHHH.... Esooo duelllleeeeeeeee  
  
- shhh relajate!!!   
  
El cuerpo de Sakuma se puso tenso después de todo era su primera vez. Hiro se detuvo un momento y dejo el dedo quieto para que se acostumbrara a la invasion. Sakuma tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de acostumbrarse. Cuando el cantante se habia relajado comenzo a moverlo dentro y fuera, y luego introdujo un segundo dedo y repitio la operacion. En la habitación se escuchaban los suspiros de placer de parte Ryuchi. El guitarrista habia localizado el lubricante y con su mano libre unto en su miembro bastante erecto, y sustituyo sus dedos por el, entrando poco a poco, mientras besaba al cantante  
  
- AHHHH.. AHHHH... OYEEE DUELLLEEEEE.... AAAAA -el pelirrojo se quedo quieto, y espero a que se relajara-  
  
- Essgg.. enogmeeeee  
  
- Debes relajarte amor, se que duele, la primera ves es muy -dolorosa recordando su primera vez-  
  
- SOyg muyg magloo... ahhh h T_T jugro.. nogg volgverglo a hacerrr...g  
  
- Shh ya veras que pronto pasa -se empieza a mover dentro de el lentamente, poco a poco el dolor va pasando y es remplazado por placer-  
  
- ahhhgg ahhgg esggg... enogmeeee  
  
Hiro seguia su rutina, y tomo el miembro de Sakuma y lo empezo a masturbar a la misma velocidad que entraba y salia, estaba a punto de llegar al limite   
  
- Ahhh... ahhha -empieza a arquearse de dolor y placer, pues necesita liberar su fruto, mientras se revuelve en las sábanas-  
  
- HIIROOOO  
  
- RYUCHI!!!!!!!!!! TE AMO!!!!!! -y con esto se vino dentro del cantante y el cantante en su mano, lo cual no desaprovecho y tomo hasta la ultima gota, lamiendo su mano  
  
- AHHHH... ahhh.. ahh.. eso.. ahh fue maravilloso... ahh.. ahh  
  
- Estuvo mas que maravilloso -lo besa cariñosamente-  
  
Se recuesta sobre el pecho de Ryuchi, mientras este acariciaba sucabellos... intentando regular la respiración...  
  
- Oye... ahh.. soy... tan bueno como tu? ~.^  
  
- Mmmm..... soy bueno? o.o?  
  
- Pues... ahh... me dejaste KO XD  
  
- Pues entonces creo que si eres tan bueno como yo -le da un pequeño beso, y se entrega a los brazos de morfeo-  
  
- duerme... sólo duerme  
  
Continuara....  
  
Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, de vdd nos animan a seguir escribiendo, disculpen la tardanza, este capitulo estuvo listo hace algun tiempo, pero habia que revisarlo y editarlo, espero que les guste!!, esperamos sus comentarios.  
  
Suzaku Koi & Hikaru Itsuko  
  
pd. las enfermeras tan simpaticas, como nos dijeron apareceran pronto ^^ 


	4. Tohma se mete como siempre

Capitulo IV  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en la habitación habia un silencio, y el ambiente olia a medicina, que se puede esperar de un hospital, estaban profundamente dormidos, el rubio y el pelirosa, que no se dieron cuenta cuando la "y que" dra., aun no se gradua, entro para revisar como seguia el paciente  
  
- oh!!!!!! -cerrando la puerta tras ella-  
  
- que... que!!! QUE PASOOOO déjame ver... no seas malitaaa -abre la puerta y la agarra, metiendola en el cuarto tapandole la boca- mmm... !!!! -quejándose...-  
  
- shhh!! que los vas a despertar  
  
- ya... ya... oh... no me digas que... OHHHhhhhhhhhhh... -dice la de cabello castaños, con una cara *_*, imaginandose quien sabe que-  
  
- no seas mal pensada, mira que en el estado que se encuentra Uesugi san no podian hacer nada, solo estan dormidos, pero debo despertar al peque dentro de poco le traeran la comida, y si lo ven ahi pues se armara -le decia la mas consciente de la situación, la dra encargada del caso-  
  
- y yo estaré en primera fila para defenderlos -sin querer subió demasiado la voz por lo que shu comienza a despertarse-  
  
- que te he dicho!!!!!!!   
  
Léntamente, sus párpados abriéndose... pero queriendo aferrarse al calorcito tan confortante que sentía  
  
- ups... gomen ... pero... pero... la culpa es tuya, por decir esas cosas -intentaba explicarse moviendo las manos-  
  
- shh!! -se dirigi a la cama y ve que el pelirrosa esta por despertar- Shindou san! -lo mueve-  
  
- mm... Yuki... mmm... -decía el pelirosa entre dormido-  
  
- Aww... dónde está esa cámara en momentos como esteeee...   
  
- Shindou san, debe levantarse, Uesugi san sigue durmiendo  
  
- eh... a... ANOOOO!!! -Shindou se levanta como si fuera un caucho- SUMIMASEN... NO ES LO QUE USTEDES PIENSAN... YO... YO   
  
- ..... mmmmm -el escritor sigue durmiendo-  
  
- y qué se supone que debemos pensar...   
  
- shh!!!! calmeseeeee Shindou san lo despertara -le decia mientras se ponia el dedo en la boca-  
  
Alex no empieces  
  
- gomen nasai -dice bajando la voz apenado, algo sonrojado- Pronto saldrá? está muy grave???  
  
- dejeme revisarlo, le recomiendo que vaya a casa a cambiarse y refrescarse y luego vuelve  
  
- err... si... si claro... -decia mientras intentaba levantarse con mucho cuidado para no despertar al escritor-  
  
Shuichi comenzó a alejarse... hasta que se percató de un pequeño inconveniente... Por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de despegar su mano de la del escritor  
  
- awwwwwwwwwwwww... -decia Alex, mucha razón había en que su personalidad era como la de Ryuchi-  
  
-siente que su mano se mueve, como si algo se quisiera soltar y se despierta- mmmmm que sucede?? -decia mostrando sus ojos dorados-  
  
Shindou se queda frío. Por unos instantes sus miradas se encuentran y luego baja la mirada apenado  
  
- sucede, que si no lo sueltas, no seremos las dos únicas gritando emocionadas por estos lares   
  
- mmm a donde crees que vas???   
  
- uy Usegi san, no le conviene molestarse, Shindou san solo ira a cambiarse, y traer mudas de ropa  
  
- ehh... ano...   
  
- Yuki... por favor... voy a regresar al rato. Te parece? No me voy a demorar nadita. -Le deposita un beso en la frente - Por el momento, portate bien... si???  
  
- de acuerdo -pero antes de que se separe, lo toma por el cuello y le da un beso-  
  
- que tiernos -susurra, Mariale-  
  
- donde la deje -buscándose a más no poder una estúpida cámara-  
  
- entonces... yo me voy -dijo Shuichi mientras se tocaba con cariño el beso que acababa de recibir-  
  
-Eiri asiente-  
  
Lentamente, abandona el recinto y antes dirige una última mirada a su koibito para luego volver con cara de niño malvado a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo  
  
- BAKA!!!!!!!!! -gritaba un exaltado escritor, tomandose la oreja-  
  
- ohhh que fue todo eso   
  
- a mi no me mires... todo fue muy rápido  
  
- nada..... -murmurando pestes y maldiciones muy por lo bajo-  
  
- bueno como me doy cuenta no le gusta estar metido en un hospital, asi que pues, revisemos para ver que tan pronto se puede ir -empieza el chequeo-  
  
- Cielos... si está gravísimo!!! Señor Eiri... creo que usted es un caso especial. Por ende... se quedará en mi casa   
  
- sobre mi cadaver -le da una mirada no muy amigable-  
  
- Alex deja esas cosas ya, no deberias ir a hacer tu guardia?  
  
- a que noooo -mirándolo como si se lo fuera a comer... una competencia de miradas se daba a lugar...-  
  
- Alex   
  
- ya... ya... ya voyyy... Bah... nunca me dejas divertirme...   
  
- claro esas siempre fueron mis intenciones -cinicamente-  
  
- claro me sacas para quedarte con él solitas y claro como soy tonta -cuando va saliendo de la habitacion, choca accidentalmente con un rubio-  
  
- oh lo siento, me dijeron que esta es la habitacion de Uesugi san?  
  
- lo lamento Uesugi san -dice disculpandose por la actitud de Alex-  
  
- depende... quién le busca -Alexandra lucía desconfiada de todo y de todos. Hablaba muy en serio en cuanto a defenderlos se refería-  
  
- Seguchi Tohma, soy su cuñado  
  
- su cuñado? mmm... cómo se que no es otro reportero intentando hablar con Eiri san?  
  
-que habia escuchado todo- ehh disculpe, pero en este momento no puede entrar, estoy haciendo un chequeo, si le gusta esperar en la sala por favor  
  
- .......... -suspiro- ya escuchaste Tohma espera afuera....  
  
- lo conduciré -yéndose y con Tohma de paso-  
  
- de cualquier forma, voy para allá -mira hacia atrás a maría y le hace gestos de no le dejes entrar, me da mala espina-   
  
- de acuerdo esperare afuera Eiri, permiso -se deja llevar por la enfermera-  
  
- si usted lo desea le podemos prohibir la entrada  
  
- no importa, mientras mas rapido sea mejor   
  
- de acuerdo, va reaccionando muy bien, si sigue asi estara de alta en 2 dias, pero con reposo absoluto  
  
Llegando a casa, Shu se disponia a tomar un baño, despues de todo el dia de ayer habia sido muy largo, cuando esta dentro de la ducha......... escucha como la puerta se abria de golpe  
  
- Que no sea él... que no sea él...-pensando mentalmente...  
  
- Good morning -dice entrando al baño apuntadolo con su querida magnun-  
  
- jejejeje... K... que gustasos -intentando cubrir su hombría con lo primero que viera a la mano- jústamente estaba pensando en ti -inserte aqui sonrisa forzada  
  
- ah si?? que casualidad, ahora quiero una muy buena explicacion de porque no te presentaste ayer en el estudio -quitandole el seguro a su arma-  
  
- Ahhh... ni yo estoy muy seguro... -El rostro del cantante pelirosa por algunos instantes se mostró lúgubre... cansado. Pero como quería aparentar normalidad, volvió a poner su pose de asustadiso- jajajajajjj... ya... ya voy saliendo a la disquera .. por favor K... mira que sin cantante no hay bad luck   
  
- los ensayos se han suspendido, pues Nakano tambien anda desaparecido -dice guardando su arma- pero aun sigo esperando la explicacion -se da media vuelta y sale del baño-  
  
- nani... Hiro... está desaparecido? -Shuichi se colocaba la ropa rápidamente. Más le valía no probar suerte y comprobar la furia de K   
  
-estaba en la sala sentado en el sofa, esperando por Shu chan, mientras tarareba una cancion- glaring dreams   
  
-Shu cambiando a pose de pánico,ya vestido obviamente, tomando desesperadamente la camisa de K- Cómo que desaparecido... y desde ayer? y si lo robaron... si le pasó algo en el camino?!!! o que tal si... buaaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T  
  
- Shindou!!!!!! calmate -le pone otra vez el arma en la cabeza- por las investigaciones que he hecho al parecer esta con Ryuchi, algo que me estraña mucho -dice con tono nada extrañado-  
  
- con Ryu... -las neuronas al fin hicieron contacto porque inmediatamente una sonrisa floreció en sus labios - si... muy extraño  
  
En una habitación obscura, se despertaba un pelirrojo, que tenia sobre él a otro joven, pues es lo que parecía, no aparentaba tener 30 años, y el guitarrista suspiro al recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, mirando el anillo que tenía. Giraba y giraba... y no se cansaba de mirarlo. Mientras que con la otra mano, acariciaba el cabello del ahora su esposo. Cuántas locuras había hecho en la vida? incontables. Pero definitivamente, esta era la mejor de todas  
  
- desde hace cuanto estas despierto? -preguntaba el pelirrojo-  
  
  
  
Haciéndose el dormido, seguía aferrado. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba despertarse. Dejar ese olor... ese calor que tanto le gustaba. Nah... muy temprano para hacerlo  
  
- Ryu chan se que estas despierto  
  
- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
- bueno si eso quieres ..... -empieza a hacerle cosquillas-  
  
- jajajajJAJAJAJAJA... no no.. AJAJAJAJAJJA... eso... eso no es jus... JAJAJJAJAJAjjajaja... ahhh... naahhh Hiroooooa hahahahha -enrollándose como feto, tratando de defenderse como podía  
  
dejando ver su esbelta figura, por encima de las sábanas-  
  
- ves yo sabía que no estabas dormido -quedando sobre él, aprisionando sus manos sobre su cabeza-  
  
- malo cómo osaste a hacerme estooo, eres malo... muy malo... buaaaaaaaaaaaa   
  
- tus lágrimas de cocodrilo no van con tu hermoso rostro -dice muy cerca de su oído-  
  
- entonces... que va con este hermoso rostro? -voltea su mirada hasta encontrarse con la del apasionado guitarrista-  
  
- una sonrisa de cualquier tipo -diciedole seductoramente, mientras le lamía las lágrimas-  
  
- ahh... como esta? -sonreía mientras se perdía en los ojos marrones de Hiro-  
  
- salada   
  
- eh?   
  
- nada -comenzo a acariaciarle sus caderas y subía hasta su ombligo, robandole los supiros, pues lo besaba con mucha pasión-  
  
- Hi... Hiro... -Ryuchi sabía lo que seguía... pero de alguna forma intentaba poner resistencia. Hoy quería jugar al difícil- no... no... que piensas hacer? -poniendo su rostro más angelical, si aún era posible-  
  
- tu lo sabes muy bien -dijo terminandolo de soltar, aun lo mantenía agarrado con una de sus manos, y trazaba una ruta de besos humedos por su cuello-  
  
- ahhhh!! pero que picarón... no tuviste suficiente ayer??? -dejándose acariciar, sintiendo como cada centímetro de su piel se erizaba ante el contacto del otro-  
  
- ah.. ah... Hi... Hiro... pero... que... que haces   
  
- me vas a decir que no quieres -ahora jugaba con su tetilla-  
  
- pe... pe.... -intentaba responderle... quería molestarle un rato... pero al parecer, estaba perdiendo la contienda-  
  
Su mente confusa por el deseo y la pasión, no le dejaba organizar ideas el pelirrojo sabia justamente donde y como tocar, eso si evitaba al maximo tener contacto con el miembro del cantante, aclarando que este ya era voluminoso  
  
- HI... ahh... nnnnah... mmmmmm  
  
- ..smm.... si?? -lo mira con cara angelical- quieres algo en especial?  
  
- ahh.. yyy... yo... yo... ahhhh  
  
-lo acaricia y para todo lo que estaba haciendo- que es lo que deseas?  
  
- ahhh.. ahhh.. yy..yo -Ryuchi intentaba por todos los medios intentar decir algo... lo que fuera, sabía que su apasionado amante seguiría molestándolo hasta que no dijera algo... y no es que le disgustara. El problema es... si lo soportaría?  
  
Su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo las caricias del guitarrista. Su cabeza hacia atrás intentando alcanzar algo de aire, para ver si al fin lograba ordenar sus pensamientos  
  
- yy... yo... ahh... yo...  
  
- mmmm se me ocurre algo que tal si probamos una de las poses   
  
- Po... poses? -al fin sus ojos, con algún brillo de entendimiento...-  
  
- que... que poses??  
  
- que te parece mmmmm, eh escuchaod algo sobre una tal 69??   
  
- ahh... ahh... tu sólo hazlo...  
  
- pero......... tu también ......... -dice colocandose en posición, tomando el miembro del cantante en la boca-  
  
Ryuchi miraba extasiado el miembro de Hiro... ja... al parecer, no era el único necesitado... así que empezó a imitar los movimientos del pelirrojo  
  
- mm Ryu.. -ahogaba los supiros en el miembro de su amante-  
  
Mientras que en el hospital....  
  
- ehh.. creo que ya pueden hacer pasar a Tohma, mientras más rápido mejor  
  
- si es lo que deseas Uesugi san, ya lo llamo  
  
-El cuñado esperaba pasientemente en la sala de espera-   
  
- mmm donde se abra metido Alex, bueno -se dirige a donde Tohma- Seguchi san, puede pasar   
  
- muchas gracias..  
  
Alexandra estaba ocupadísima coqueteándole a lo que parece otro enfermo  
  
- Por qué será que no me extraña que estes aquí?  
  
-entra a la habitacion- Eiri san, como te encuetras, que fue lo que paso?  
  
- mmm no ves acaso como estoy, y pues solo un accidente  
  
- solo un accidente, a que Shindou san tuvo algo que ver con esto  
  
- dejalo fuera de esto  
  
- Alex no tienes rondas que hacer?  
  
- aburrida -Alex se va, pero al pasar por la habitación de Eiri (que convenientemente estaba abierta) se detiene a escuchar, Mariale le sigue los pasos-  
  
- pero Eiri lo he dicho muchas veces, el te hara mucho daño, que quieres que te mate?  
  
- Tohma no es tu vida, es la mía, así que no te metas mas, el esta por llegar así que si eso es todo, puedes irte por donde veniste   
  
- per...... Eiri......  
  
- ese... miserable... yo lo voy... a mataarrrrr -visiblemente enojada, alexandra comienza a arrugar las hojas de los pacientes sque tiene en la mano-  
  
- ya Uesugi lo mando a volar, sigue con tus actividades  
  
- Tohma estoy cansado y quiero descansar  
  
- de acuerdo me ire -sale y toma su camino-  
  
- no hasta que esté completamente seguro de que mary poppins se va -Alexandra se hace la loca cuando Tohma pasa. Hace como si nada hubiera pasado en lo más mínimo-  
  
- porque le dices así?? -viendo la espalda de Tohma desaparecer tras el pasillo-  
  
- siempre es lo mismo -decia el escritor, suspiro-  
  
- se me ocurrió, ya sabes... el sombrerito y todo ... me vino a la mente... bueno... ahora si, el deber me llama... OH DIANTRES... QUE PASO CON ESTAS HOJASSS!!! -sale corriendo por todos lados intentando sin exito arreglarlas-  
  
-suspira- mmm típico  
  
- Entonces no sabes donde esta Nakano?? -limpiando su magnun-  
  
- er... nop -colocando la mejor cara angelical que tenía en el momento-  
  
- why?? creo que no dices la vdd -mirándolo-  
  
- ahh ya K, ya dejalo así... estoy seguro que debe presentarse muy pronto -mientras iba hacia la puerta, esperando que K no lo cogiera-  
  
- where do you think are you going?? -apuntandole con su querida arma-  
  
- err.. yo? . a ningún lado K...   
  
- pues no es lo que me parecio, acaso tiene algo que ver con Yuki san?  
  
- YUKI!! ahh.. ahahahhaha... por que sería algo así... jejeje...nope... lo que pasa es que... ano... no tengo nada que ofrecerte... ESO SI!!! e iba a comprar algo en la tienda... no me demoro... ya vengoooo  
  
- con quien crees que hablas Shindou san? no por nada soy el manager  
  
- glup... -Shuichi se devuelve lentamente... por algunos instantes, su mirada fue oscura y dolorosamente amarga. Sus ojos no brillaron y su voz tenue y profunda-  
  
- Yuki se encuentra en el hospital por mi culpa, y yo prometí cambiarme de ropa para volver a su lado. Si quieres atravezar esa bala en mi cráneo, adelante, hazlo... me merezco eso y mucho mas... pero luego de que vuelva de traer a Yuki del hospital... esta bien?  
  
- jajajajaja ya lo sabía -se reia inclinando su cuerpo hacia tras como solo el sabe- Big New!!!!! como dije tendran el resto de la semana libre, ya sea para hacer cosas obsenas, o cuidar del enfermo hahahaha  
  
- ano???? ... cri cri... cri cri...  
  
- si crees que no se que Ryuchi secuestro a Nakano y se casaron?? jajaja, en este momento deben estar "jugando"   
  
- y... y... entonces por qué me estabas molestando con tanta preguntaderaaa ... -shuichi golpeaba repetidamente el pecho de K en señal de desacuerdo..- eres muy malo -empezando a hacer pucheros-  
  
- ese es mi trabajo jajaja -guarda su arma- no nos ibamos?  
  
- . .... a... a donde???  
  
  
  
- hay una rueda de prensa, y tienen que estar los integrantes, por lo menos dos de Bad luck, luego te dejo tirado en el hospital  
  
  
  
- waaa... no espera... yo... yo le prometí a Yuki ir a recogerlo noooo -Ante la cooperación del vocalista, a K no le quedó de otra sino alzarlo y cargarle en su hombro-  
  
  
  
- No... no K ... en serio... Yuki se pondrá furioso... por favor K estoy seguro de que suguru lo hará bien -Pataleaba y se sostenía de todo lo que podía del poste de luz, de la puerta, de las escaleras-  
  
  
  
- Yuki san te vera en television, me encarge de que le llegara la noticia -saco su arma y empezo a dispararle a los pies-  
  
  
  
- ahh... ahh... no K... no...  
  
- walk!!!! -fue el ultimo comentario que salio de su boca-  
  
Continuara.... 


End file.
